Three Sisters: OtP
by merae
Summary: This is set in Harry and Dessi's fifth year. It follows Three Sisters.
1. Summer Abroad

The world was turned upside down. There was no question about it. Where happiness and joy once resided, there was now only fear. Voldemort brought that about in the world. There were some who didn't believe. They preferred to stay ignorant. To believe the lies that the Daily Prophet published. Then there were those who knew. They knew You-Know-Who was back. Unless something was done, he would rise to power again. The Meier family was one who believed Harry Potter. As soon as he returned that June day, with poor Cedric's body in tow, Letti, Dessi, and Elia did more than believe; they knew.

Now, the summer of 1995 was upon them. Instead of the usual party at the beginning of the Holiday that was used to celebrate the mid-June birthdays of Letti and Dessi, there was a family meeting. Minister of Magic Fudge had refused to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. Wilhelm Meier, head of the family, did. He couldn't remain aligned with a government that would make such a crucial flaw. The family supported his decision to resign as Minister of Muggle/Wizard Business Relations. Other decisions were made at that time as well. Wilhelm, as well as his wife Susan, would rejoin the Order of the Phoenix. They knew doing so put their family in grave danger so the three daughters were sent to spend the summer in Germany with Wilhelm's brother Fredrick who was currently serving as the English Magic Policy Expert to the German Minister of Magic. It was also decided that the girls would return back to Hogwarts for their schooling after deciding that Hogwarts is still one of the safest places in the known Wizarding World. The girls' objected to this, however even Dessi's persuasive nature could not convince their parents to allow them to stay.

* * *

Dessi hated being at her Uncle's. It wasn't that she disliked her father's brother, or his wife and darling 2 year old daughter named Helga. It wasn't even that she hated Germany. What she hated, an opinion that both of her sisters shared, was the fact that they had been sent away. They wanted to help. They wanted You-Know-Who destroyed as much as any member of the Order of the Phoenix. They also felt guilty. They were in a beautiful German Mannor, spending their days with family that loved them, playing games and studying for the upcoming school year while those they love faced atrocities at home. People were dying and disappearing and all the Meier sisters could do was send their love back to friends and family.

Letti was even more melancholy than the rest. While Dessi and George had carried on their relationship through the school year and were writing each other as much as possible, Letti had decided to end her relationship with Percy. The two had a good relationship. It was filed with understanding. Percy could open up to Letti and Letti could be her over achieving self with Percy. The problem, like the rest of the problems facing the world at the moment, started on June 24, the day You-Know-Who returned. Percy, however, refused to believe it. If that had been all, Letti could have accepted it. She would wait until Percy saw the light and go on with life until then. Percy, however, went farther than that. He separated himself from his family. To Letti, that was unforgivable. To abandon his family in a time of great uphevel showed Percy's true colors and Letti could not abide by that. As soon as he wrote her to tell her that he had severed ties, Letti wrote back, fighting back tears, that she was doing the same to him. She ignored his letters and refused any presents. She was not to be convinced otherwise. Still, her heart was broken. Several nights, Letti would leave her bed and come across the room to Dessi's. Elia would soon follow suit and the two younger sisters would lie on either side of their sister and hold her while she cried.

Dessi felt bad about carrying on her relationship with George while Letti was so broken. For a while, Dessi would only write George while her sister was in town with her Aunt Hilda. One day, Letti found an unanswered letter lying on Dessi's bed. She discovered that it had been two days and Dessi had not yet responded. Letti then yelled at Dessi telling her that this was a time of war and not to be stupid: WRITE HIM BACK!

Elia sometimes felt out of place with her two older sisters. There was no doubt that they loved her, supported her, and would fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for her, but Elia still felt like she was just a little left out. That, however, changed while they were in Germany. Sharing a room, and sometimes a bed, meant that everyone knew what exactly was going on. It caused some tension, but it allowed them to grow closer and the bonds that had been fraying while they had been at Hogwarts to rebuild.

One sunny afternoon, Dessi sat in the garden by herself. Her sisters had gone into town with Aunt Hilda and little Helga. Uncle Fredrick was at work. Dessi had poured herself a cool glass of pumpkin juice and sat out there with Hogwarts: A History in her lap. All of a sudden a screeching noise was heard from the sky. She looked up to see a familiar owl flying towards her. Her owl Bennett had arrived. She had sent him a few days ago with a message for George as well as orders to stay until George wrote a reply.

Dessi,

I hate writing letters. Part of me wishes your bloody parents would have let you stay in Appleby so I could just apparate over and see you. Another part wishes they just would have brought you hear like the bloody rest did. I could show you how much I missed you then. Then again, I have to admit that part of me love your bloody parents for this. They are keeping you safe. I don't think I could do anything if I thought you were in danger. We are doing things, by the way. The mail order business is up and running, got a few orders. Hermione and Ron were made perfects, maybe now that they will have alone time they will finally get on with it. I assume you weren't made perfect. Sorry about that. I shouldn't have let you drop that dungbomb on Filch, although Letti's face when she found out it was you was priceless.

I miss you.

George

Dessi immidently went up to their room to write back. She first stopped and gave Bennett some food, water, and a treat. She knew it would be a few days before she could send the letter since her poor owl would need a rest, but there was a chance that Elia might use Bingly to send a letter to Ginny or Letti might want to send a note of congratulations to Ron and Hermione via her owl Darcy and she could send her letter along with it.

George,

I hate writing letters to you. Whenever we are actually together, words can't stop flowing out of our mouths, but writing you feels like trying to describe the feeling you get Christmas morning. It should be easy, but trying to put words to it is impossible. I am sure if my parents would have brought me to where you are, certain people (ahemLettiahem) would have made sure there was no way for you to show me how you missed me. So far my greatest accomplishment of the summer has been reading Hogwarts: A History…twice. I am getting nervous about my OWLs. Letti just got her results back, she got 11 (which she told me to make sure I tell you and Fred), but she studied so much and she's much more brilliant than me to start out. As for the Perfect thing, I am pretty sure me putting Veela hair in Snape's Unicorn hair tube might have had something to do with it because let's face it: who hasn't tried to get Filch with a dungbomb. I suppose I will just have to be known as the Meier sister with the hot boyfriend.

Dessi


	2. Scared at Home

The end of August finally arrived. Instead of their parents being there when they arrived home via the Flu Network, Pinky and Jazzy were there.

"Pinky, where is mum and dad?" Letti asked after the house elves had hugged the three silly.

"Oh, mister Meier has been ill. He is at St. Mun…" Pinky's squeaky voice trailed off because Jazzy had jabbed her in the side.

"We weren't supposed to tell," Jazzy's raspy voice said out of the side of her mouth.

"You mean, you were told not to tell us that our father has fallen ill? That is ridiculous. I bet mum meant you weren't supposed to tell us until we got back," Dessi said in a sweet voice, lowering herself down to one knee so she was eye level with the elves.

"It wasn't missus Meier, miss Desdemona. It was Dumbledore, the great headmaster of Hogwarts. We were supposed to get you and miss Ophelia and miss Juliet ready for Hogwarts and send you to the place until the train leaves. Missus Weazzy is here to take you there," Jazzy said.

All three sisters looked past the house elves to Mrs. Weasley who had appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry girls, I meant to be down here when you arrived, but I thought you might want some food before we left and I was just whipping something up," the plump red haired women said with love in her voice and a smile on her face that only looked slightly forced. She struggled to keep the smile there as the three sisters looked at her with panic, terror, and concern on their faces.

"Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong with daddy?" Elia asked in a shaken, scared voice.

With that, the Weasley matriarch could not hold back any longer, her smile left her and she crossed the room and gathered all three girls up in her arms. "You're going to see him tomorrow. It would be better if he and your mum told you what happened," she said kissing them all on the forehead.

Within two hours, the girls were packed. Their luggage and their owls were safely tied to the ends of brooms that were being ridden by trusted members of the Order. They were on the broom as well. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. They had been given the same scrap paper that Harry had received to allow them access to the place. The second they stepped into the foyer, they heard the yelling of the portrait, calling them blood traitors. Seconds later, however, a much more jovial sight occurred. Ginny and Elia were hugging, Fred was hugging Letti, and Dessi found herself wrapped in George Weasley's arms. George was whispering things to her, telling her it would be ok, but that he didn't know anything to tell her, but Dessi just felt numb. She was happy to see her boyfriend, that part was true, she felt that, but she felt like a lost sheep.

Mrs. Weasley, however, figured out quickly that it was a good idea to get the girls to their rooms. Elia was going to be with Ginny (Hermione was going into a smaller room by herself. It had been decided before they got there that none of the Meier sisters should be alone.) Dessi and Letti would be in another room. The boys drug their luggage upstairs, trying to make chit chat, but even Dessi couldn't carry on a conversation.

Soon the entire house was quiet as it had been quite late when the girls arrived. Letti was asleep in her bed, but Dessi was wide awake. She remembered that while they were going upstairs, George had pointed out his room. It was only a few meters away. She quietly stole out of her bed, put on her slippers, and silently exited the room. Her wand lighting the way, she went a few doors down to the boys' room and knocked ever so slightly on the door. It opened after a moment.

"Mum we are not doing anything…oh you are not my mother," Fred said as he opened the door expecting Molly and found Dessi there instead.

"Something for which I am thankful for everyday," George said as he saw who was at the door and pulled her inside.

"Hi," Dessi said shyly as Fred shut the door behind her. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was standing in front of two boys, one of whom has repeatedly admitted to having dirty thoughts about her, in nothing but her night gown and slippers. While it was not overtly sexy, it was still too sheer and too clingy for public viewing, in her opinion anyway.

"Sit down," George said, as he took a spot on the floor between the beds and pulled her hand down with him so she sat next to him, "we were just reviewing some orders."

"I thought you two weren't doing anything?" Dessi asked, a smile spreading over her face.

"Only if you are Molly Weasley do you get that answer," Fred replied as he sorted through some papers.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods this time of night," George asked, taking her hand in his, "My rugged good looks, my boyish charm?"

"I believe it was your humbleness and modesty," Dessi said with a smile as she picked up an order form from the floor, "Wait. You told me that you had a few orders, this one is huge!"

George took the paper out of her hand, "Actually, this one isn't that bad. We have a bigger one, but they don't want the stuff till Christmas so we've got a bit of time with that one."

"I am impressed," Dessi said smiling at the two boys, "I didn't know it was doing that well."

Fred and George both swelled a bit with pride. "We try," Fred said trying to suppress a smile.

"So, I am guessing you didn't risk the infamous rage of Molly Weasley to ask us about our business. How are you holding up love?" George asked concern all over his face.

"I wish someone would tell me something. I am just worried. I don't know what to do," Dessi replied in a very even tone trying to hide her fear.

"Dessi, if we knew anything, we would tell you, but they have been keeping the Order meetings on lock down," George said squeezing her hand.

"I couldn't even get anything out of Pinky and Jazzy and I can usually talk them into telling me anything," Dessi said as she looked at the wall fighting back tears, "I just keep thinking that if no one is telling us anything, then it must be horrible."

The boys just looked at each other, knowing that they would be thinking the same thing if they were in her shoes.

* * *

The next morning, Letti, Dessi, and Elia were at the bottom of the stairs at dawn. They were dressed and waiting to go. Letti look rested, but worried. Elia looked scared and had red eyes like she had been crying. Dessi just sat there. She hadn't sleep at all, but she didn't feel tired. She had left George and Fred's room only three hours before. George walked her to her door and hugged her. She knew he was taking her lead to see how she wanted to do things, not wanting to push her any direction or upset her. He was just trying to be there for her. After he left, she just sat on her bed and thought. Mrs. Weasley finished making breakfast, having Ginny and Hermione stay in the kitchen to make sure everything stayed warm. She then came out into the foyer where the girls were.

"Letti, Dessi, Elia, this is how things are going to go today," She said in a loving but firm tone, "There are some order members milling around in the square. Once we leave, we are going to walk to the underground and take it to St. Mungo's. The other Order members are going to make sure we get there safely. Do not leave my sight. This is very important."

The three nodded in agreement. They were very confused about this situation. Molly had not asked if they had any questions, which was a good idea since the girls were full of them. They then left the house and went to the underground. They were being protected on all sides, which scared them very much. They were not sure what was going on and just wanted to see their parents. At last, they arrived at the hospital. They followed Mrs. Weasley to room 56. In it, they saw their raven haired mother sitting in a chair, apparently dosing. Their father looked normal, but had his eyes closed.

"Susan, the girls are here dear," Molly said as she gently shook the sleeping figure.

Their mother's eyes slowly opened. She looked around and saw her three daughters.

"Girls!" She exclaimed in joy as she rose from her chair and engulfed them in a hug.

Molly had moved behind them and shut the door. The four other females remained in a tight hug in the middle of the room. Tears were flowing freely from all the eyes, including a few from Molly.

"Mum," Dessi finally started, wiping away a few tears, "What happened?"

"Your father was sent a poisoned pen. Just touching it could have killed him. Thankfully, he opened it while he had a glove on. It was a thin glove though and caused him to go into a comma. He can come back around and I think he will," Susan said with conviction as she looked at her husband, "but we have to keep this very quiet. Right now, we have a member of the Order taking polyjuice potion and going in for him everyday. We are acting like the pen thing never happened. I have reported myself ill and haven't left the house in weeks and I sent you three to stay with your father in his London apartment so you won't catch my illness. The reason for all of this is because Voldemort wants the power our company has. If he would get a hold of it, he would have access to different countries markets and currency and things that would be very helpful in his conquests. Just keep it to yourselves. The healers think that your father is showing improvements and that he should recover by Christmas. I am sorry for having to keep you in the dark, but only the Order knows what is going on. He is here under a different name and there are so many charms on this room that it would make your head spin."

The girls understood. This was a matter of international wizard security. They spent the rest of the morning discussing a technique and code to write letters to each other. They were relieved that he was going to be ok, but terrified at what this meant. Their family was in grave danger.

* * *

It was noon when they arrived back from the hospital. Molly went in the kitchen to make lunch and the three girls retired to their rooms claiming that they hadn't slept much the night before. Elia, however, did not go to her room. Instead she joined her two older sisters in their room.

"So, first do we really think he's going to be ok?" Letti asked as soon as Elia shut the door behind her.

"That is the question of the hour," Dessi responded, twisting her lips around as she thought, "I think that with all the precautions going on around dad, I think that he won't be attacked again. I think that as long as he isn't attacked again and keeps making progress, he should be fine. That doesn't mean, unfortunately, that I am with out a doubt positive that he will be ok."

"I am just going to keep hoping he will be. You know, hope for the best, prepare for the worst," Elia said as she sat down on the edge of Dessi's bed.

"I think then, we are in agreement about that. We just need to keep communicating with mum and the Order," Letti said. She was grasping for organization, something to keep her from losing her mind, "Do you think that this plan that they have come up with is going to work?"

"Letti, I really don't want to think about that. What are the alternatives? If it doesn't then You-Know-Who has access to it all, if it does, we are fine," Dessi replied sitting next to Elia as Letti sat on the other bed.

"We need to do whatever we can to make sure the plan stays in order though," Elia responded.

"I think that's all we can do," Dessi agreed.

"Letti, Dessi, I am scared," Elia said after a period of silence, "I mean, what are we going to do. I am afraid that they are going to figure out that dad's not at the office and they are going to find him and mum and I don't know."

The red headed sister broke down in tears. She leaned against Dessi, who was rubbing her back.

"Elia, we are a little bit scared, but being scared is a good thing. It helps keep us alert. No matter what though, the three of us have to stick together, right Letti," Dessi said in a soothing voice.

Letti crossed the small amount of space between the beds and sat next to her youngest sister, "Yes we have to remember no matter what that we are united for a just cause. We have friends and family who are going to protect us and we are going to help protect them. We have to stick together no matter what."

* * *

Dinner that night was a hectic affair. Almost all of the Order was there for Molly Weasley's delicious meal. Elia, Dessi, and Letti had all taken the afternoon to sleep since their worry had been transformed to something they had to live with from the fear and tension that had kept them awake or in nightmares the night before. The sisters were truly enjoying the event.

At dinner, Hermione made sure to get Dessi to set next to her. Dessi told her about her Uncle's in Germany while Hermione told her all about what was going on there.

"Oh, before I forget for about the 60th time, Congratulations on becoming Perfect," Dessi told her friend.

Hermione blushed slightly, "Thanks. I was really surprised that I was chosen."

Dessi laughed a bit, "Hermione, I was not surprised at all. You are going to be a perfect Perfect. No one else even crossed my mind to be the Gryffindor Perfect."

"Not Ron though huh," Hermione said in a whisper showing Dessi that that was how she felt.

"Ron did surprise me. I don't think he is a wrong choice at all though. I think the two of you will complement each other as Perfects, among other things," Dessi said with a slight wink. Hermione blushed a deep red and started stuttering, not sure what to say. Dessi decided to give her friend a reprieve, "How is Harry taking it though?"

Hermione's face went back to a more normal shade, "Better than when the letter first came. I think it blew everyone's mind."

Dessi nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Ron and Harry came up from across the room. Dinner was over and the four of them started to talk about the upcoming school year, but Harry's mind was clearly not on Hogwarts. Across the room, Dessi caught sight of George and Fred talking to Tonks and Letti. George caught her eye at about the same time and winked at her. About that time, Remus Lupin walked in. Molly shoved a plate of food in his hands and told him to get her if he needed more. She then went back to a discussion with her husband and Kingsley. Tonks at that time left her conversation to join Lupin while he ate. Dessi took that as an opportunity to steal her boyfriend.

"I think I am getting a bit tired, I think I am going to head off to bed again. I have to be ready to go at the cleaning tomorrow," Dessi said jokingly. Hermione, Ron, and Harry bid her good night as she left their group.

She crossed the room and went up to Letti, George, and Fred.

"Letti, I am going to call it a night," Dessi said to her older sister. George almost immediately put down his pumpkin juice on the table next to him.

"I'll walk you up," George said, "I'm feeling tired myself." He took his girlfriend's hand and followed her up the stairs.

Once they were out of ear shot, Dessi turned to her boyfriend, "You are a horrible liar."

"What are you implying?" George asked with a smile.

"You are not tired at all," Dessi said smiling back at him.

"Well I was hoping you weren't either," George said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You were right," Dessi said stepping down a step so she was on the same one as George. She stood on her tippy toes and put her arm around his neck bringing it down to her level and kissed him very lightly on the lips.

"Do you think Letti will hold off killing your twin long enough for me to give you a proper hello?" Dessi asked as she fiddled with his shirt collar.

"I think that my brother knows me well enough to be on his best behavior tonight," George replied back taking a swallow.

She smiled at his answer and led him up the stairs to the room she shared with Letti. She opened the door and went in, George on her heels. Alone time was something they got little of. At Hogwarts, someone was always around. There was hardly ever privacy. All of that aside, George and Dessi had been able to get some alone time the previous year. I kiss in an alcove, a make out session in a secret passageway, and once George had even gotten to second base at the shrieking shack, but it had gone no farther than that.

As soon as George shut the door behind himself, Dessi had her arms around his neck and was kissing him. He readily returned that kiss. He parted his lips and let her tongue invade his mouth. He fumbled around with his pocket until he pulled out his wand.

"Hold on," George whispered as he pointed his wand at the door and muttered a spell.

"What was that?" Dessi asked as she kissed quickly again and again.

"Just to give us a bit of warning when Letti comes back, so I have time to apparate back to my room," he replied between kisses.

Dessi smiled up at him, "I love that you can do that now."

George just smiled before capturing her lips again. He backed her up slowly until the bed hit the back of her knees, she teetered a bit, but he pulled her close to him to keep her from falling. Once she had regained her balance, he sat down and she followed suit. Soon, he was lying slightly on top of her. Her one hand was in his hair and the other was exploring the skin underneath the front of his shirt. George, on the other hand, was using his right arm to prop himself up and his left to touch the soft pale skin of her stomach. Every so often, he would work his hand up until it touched the bottom of her bra, but he would go no further, not with his mother in the same building.

"George," Dessi said breaking their kiss, "Are you scared?"

"What?" George responded, quite surprised that his girlfriend would be asking him that at this time.

"Sorry, I know, we are right in the middle of this, but it has been weighing on my mind. Are you scared?" Dessi repeated as she broke away and sat up on her bed.

George who had been forced to sit up when Dessi did ran his hand through his hair and took hold of her hand before answering, "Dessi, of course I'm scared. The world is upside down. People think Harry's a liar and won't take the proper precautions. Those who are bright enough to believe him are being picked off. It's dividing families. And it is just beginning. We were little the first time, but they," pointing at the door, "weren't. The fact that they are scared scares me. Everything is changing right now and I am afraid that this time, it might be more painful than before. People are going to die, but I don't know who. The fact that it might be you scares me senseless." With that, George took Dessi's face in his hands and kissed her softly but passionately. Dessi kissed back with the same amount of passion, knowing that even when she needed to put on a brave face for her sisters and her parents and the rest of the world, she would always have George to be scared with.


	3. Finally Pleasure

George was walking out of the great hall and heading to his first class on the first of October when he heard a familiar voice holler his name.

"George," Dessi said running up to him, "long time, no see."

"Well if some people wouldn't insist on studying all the time," George said with a smile.

Dessi rolled her eyes, "Well if some people would come to the library and study with me every now and then."

"Is it my fault that books make me break out into hives?" George asked.

"No, it wouldn't be, if that was actually true," Dessi replied with a smile, "Anyway, I'm all caught up and free tonight. Do you want to go see if we can find a secret passage way?"

George let a smile spread out over all of his features. Finding a secret passage way was their code for making out. Apparently George was getting somewhere with all the dirty notes he would pass her in the hallways.

"I think that could be arranged," George said with a smile, "I'll meet you out side your door at 6?"

"I can't wait," Dessi said with a smile as she kissed him quickly and scampered off to her class.

"Is my twin going to be engaging in activities that would make even me blush?" Fred asked as he came up to George, watching Dessi go up stairs to her first class.

"That would be impossible Fred. There is no activity that I plan to engage in that could make you blush," George replied with a smile.

"I don't know, some of those notes you wrote her would make me blush," Fred replied teasingly.

"I believe everything I wrote was originally vetoed by you because it wasn't explicit enough," George replied .

* * *

After dinner, George ran up to his dorm and splashed a bit of cologne and looked at his reflection before bounding down the stairs to meet Dessi at the Ravenclaw entrance at 6. He arrived just as she was stepping out of the door.

"Hello gorgeous," George said coming up and kissing her cheek before taking her hand.

"Hello yourself," She responded smiling, "How were your three classes?"

"Only one today, love. I only have the evil one today," George remarked, knowing she was teasing him for his light load, "How were your what 27?"

"18 on Tuesdays actually," Dessi responded as they approached a fork, "What will it be tonight, the witch or the caved in one?"

"I was thinking the caved in one might be the way to go tonight," George responded with a smile.

"Is business booming?" Dessi asked.

"Figuratively and literally actually. Did I tell you about those horrible boils?" George asked as they walked down the stairs.

"The ones on your bum?"

"Among other places," George replied with a wink as they came upon the entrance.

Dessi watched for others as he opened the passageway and quickly got them both in it. Dessi quickly used her wand to light some tapers so they could see.

"Dessi, I didn't want to ask you out there where anyone could hear, but how is your dad doing?" George asked after her put a charm or two on the entrance for privacy. He had crossed the small space.

"He's doing better, he opened his eyes last week," Dessi said a sad smile spreading across her mouth. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before coming back to the present time, allowing an almost evil smile to cross her face, "But I'm not here to talk about my dad. I am here to show my apparently very randy boyfriend how much I have missed him these past few weeks."

Dessi removed her school robe, revealing her uniform: a blue and bronze plaid skirt, sweater vest, white shirt, blue and bronze tie, knee socks, and black shoes. Her blonde hair was braided off to one side and tied with a blue and bronze ribbon at the end. She folded her robe and laid it in the corner. George welcomed the sight of her legs and her figure that the robe hid well.

"So I take it you have been getting my notes," George said with a smile. He removed his robe and threw it haphazardly on top of Dessi's. His girlfriend then ran a hand up and down his right arm.

"Well, you practically threw at least one at me a day," Dessi said standing on her toes to kiss her boyfriend gently on the lips.

"I missed you," George said matter of factly with a smile.

"George, we have never done any of that. How could you miss it?" Dessi asked with a small smile.

George leaned down and captured Dessi's mouth with his. He pulled her close as he deepened the kiss, allowing her arms to wrap around his neck. As their tongues became entangled, Dessi ran her hands through his hair while one of his hands drifted to the small of her back and the other to the end of her braid. He absent mindedly untied the ribbon and let the braid to slightly unravel. Their two bodies were touching as much as humanly possible. Dessi moved one hand from his hair and allowed it to travel to the front of his neck. She untucked his tie from his sweater and shirt. She then moved her hand to his chest and rested it on his pectoral muscle.

George loved being close to Dessi. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries and George loved how the sent filled his nose and his mind. He loved her hair, how soft and shiny it was. He loved how her blue eyes would twinkle in any light. Her body felt so right against his. He was becoming hard just from their relatively innocent antics. He audibly groaned when she pulled away slightly.

"Do you want to know what my favorite one was," Dessi asked, her eyes shinning.

"Favorite what, love?" George asked, confused and trying to bring her closer to him once again.

"My favorite of your letters," Dessi replied smiling.

George's ears perked up. The fact that she had actually liked any of his letters made him stir, "Yes of course."

"Good," she replied kissing him before going back to her robe and pulling a piece of paper from the pocket.

"Dessi," She began reading coming up to him so her body was against him and her head on his chest as she read, "You roughly push me against the wall and kiss me quick. As we kiss, you undo my pants and slide them down my legs. You then go down on your knees in front of me. Your eyes never leave mine as you pull my cock out of my boxers. You slowly take the head in your hot wet mouth and suck gently on it. You then take more and more in your mouth…" Dessi trailed off at that point and looked up into her boyfriend's eyes which were slightly glossed over, mainly because while she was reading, Dessi was also undoing his belt buckle.

"Dessi," he finally choked out, "What are you doing?"

"I told you it was my favorite," She replied innocently before breaking out into a wicked smile.

"Dessi," George said, capturing her hands which had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and were beginning to push them downwards, "I didn't send those letters to you so you would feel like you had to do it. I was just sharing my fantasies about you with you. I just wanted you to know how you make me feel. You don't have to do anything."

"George," Dessi said looking into his eyes, "I know. We have been dating now for a little shy of a year and you have respected me enough to never push me further than I want to go or do anything without my permission. I know that it couldn't be easy for you, especially when your brother has bedded half of your year. I just thought that you deserved some pleasure and I should show you how much I appreciate you."

"Dessi, being with you is pleasure enough," George said meaning it with all of his heart.

Dessi leaned up and kissed him quickly and smiled wickedly. Without another word, Dessi dropped to her knees and pulled George's pants along with her. Her eyes never left his. Soon, his pants were around his ankles and only the thin cotton of his boxers stood between his lovely girlfriend and his hard cock. Slowly, she reached into his red boxers and took out his hard member.

Dessi had never actually seen a penis outside of the basic texts that the local school's had had before they went to Hogwarts. It was much warmer than she had expected and the twitch she felt when she first touched it surprised her as well as excited her. If George was large or not, she didn't know, but she did know that it was bigger than what she expected.

"Wow," she almost whispered, but she noticed George's face light up a bit. She moved her hand slowly up and down the shaft while her other hand stayed at the base, messaging his balls a bit. George moaned as she did this, so she assumed she was doing something right. She then looked up at her boyfriend's face again and saw that his eyes were closed in pleasure. She then smiled to herself and licked the tip of his dick. George's eyes sprang open.

"Dessi," George moaned.

Dessi smiled again and then took the head into her mouth while her hands continued their actions. She sucked gently at first, then harder. As she sucked the head, George's instincts took over. He moved his hips slightly, rocking himself in Dessi's mouth. He then reached down and put his hands in Dessi's hair, affectively messing up what was left of her braid. She took more and more of George's cock into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She fought back the urge to choke and instead focused on the parts that were already in her mouth. She licked the bottom of George's dick as she sucked and stroked.

"Oh Merlin Dessi, it feels so good. Dessi, I'm going to cum," George said breathlessly, but excitedly.

Dessi continued to suck and lick. His cock was getting harder and she could feel stuff moving around in his balls. Soon, her mouth was filled with salty white cum and George was moaning her name in pleasure.

When she stood up, she smiled sheepishly at George. While before she was determined, she now felt like he might judge her for what she had just done.

"Merlin," George said, struggling to catch his breath, "that was amazing."

"George," Dessi said slowly, "you know that I usually don't due things like that, never, actually."

Realization finally hit George, "Dessi," he said bringing her close to him with one arm while stuffing his now lip penis into his boxers with another, "I know. And I know you're worried that I think that you're a slag or something crazy like that. Am I right?"

Dessi nodded her head, "yes."

He took both of his hands and placed them on her cheeks, "I don't. I never have. I never will." Then he kissed her, tasting some of his own seed along with her sweetness. "I do however, have to say," George continued after releasing her lips, "That that was the best experience I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing."


	4. Love?

The next day, George's thoughts kept drifting back to the night before. He had been surprised but he fully enjoyed Dessi's actions. In fact, several times, his pants began to stir because he was remembering the night before. Not only did he think about the gyrations Dessi performed but he also loved the innocent actions that occurred later. He helped her put her robe back on and watched her as she chatted about something as she put her long blonde hair in a pony tail. Just the act of her pulling her hair up, for some reason, caused George to not think straight. A moment later he pulled her close to him again and kissed her. He then walked her back to her common room and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before she answered the riddle and popped into the room.

George was once again reliving the night in Charms when Fred nudged him.

"Thinking about a certain blonde again?" He whispered to his brother.

George, of course, had told his brother about the events of the previous night, just as he knew Dessi would tell her sisters, if she had not already discussed it with them, "No, I was just thinking how stunning Flitwick would look in a ball gown."

"So have you told her you love her yet?" Fred asked, casually, as he worked on charming his book to dance.

George's book fell to the ground causing everyone in the room to look at the two red heads seated in the back of the room. Fred's smug look at George's red race caused everyone to turn around, not quite sure what the twins were up to.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," George finally stammered out.

"Yeah, sure you don't," Fred replied, still smirking, "I think the sorting hat must be losing its stuff. It thought you were a Gryffindor, but here you are in love with Desdemona Emilia Meier and you are too chicken to admit it."

George had never been so thankful for Flitwick to dismiss them than he was at that moment.

* * *

Dessi sat down in her normal lunch seat. It was towards the end of the Ravenclaw table where they wouldn't be overheard. That didn't mean, however, that the Meier sisters were completely unguarded when they were down there. But, Dessi had decided, that sharing the previous night's events would be ok to share at their usual spot and not behind locked and charmed doors like they did when speaking about their parents.

Elia joined Dessi only a moment later. Both were scooping out servings of steak and kidney pie when Letti finally joined them.

"Guess what!" Letti said, interrupting her two younger sisters' conversation about the latest Umbridge gossip.

"What?" Elia asked in a slightly bored tone.

"Roger Davies asked me to go to Hogsmede with him this weekend!" Letti excitedly replied.

"What about that meeting Hermione has been talking about?" Elia asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I am going to meet him after," Letti replied, scooping out her own pie.

"Did I tell you Neville asked if he could walk me to the meeting?" Elia asked taking a bite. Neville was the only male that Elia had shown any interest towards. She couldn't explain why, but she felt that there was more to Neville than met the eye.

"That's wonderful Elia," Dessi said, genuinely happy for her younger sister.

"I would have preferred an actual date, but, it is Neville," Elia responded with a smile.

"Very true," Letti said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, "So how did your meeting with a certain red head go last night Dessi?"

Dessi smiled wickedly, "Well, we found a passage for a while. And then, you know how he has been sending me those dirty notes? I decided to perform one of them."

Elia laughed a little at her sister's giddiness, "I wasn't sure you had it in you Dessi."

Letti, on the other hand, remained silent and pierced her lips together.

"What?" Dessi asked as she took a bite.

"Well, I just don't think its right. I mean, he hasn't even told you that he loves you and you go off doing those kinds of things. No one will want the wand when they can have the spell for free," Letti said in an angry whisper.

"Oh, yes, because you going off and doing those sorts of things with Percy was so much better because he told you he loved you. Look how well that turned out," Dessi almost hissed back at her sister.

"What Percy and I had was love. And we were much more mature than you and George," Letti replied. As she spoke she rose out of her chair that was across the table from Dessi and grasped the edge of the table as she moved her head to the middle of it.

Dessi echoed Letti's actions, making them meet slightly standing, and their heads in the middle of the table, "More mature? That's a laugh. First of all, I am the same age that you were. Second, at least George knows the truth when he hears it and doesn't abandon his family in order to advance his own career."

"You are so immature. Just because you are the same age I was doesn't mean you are as mature. That's why you weren't made Perfect. The only Meier to not be made one since our family started coming to Hogwarts and the first Whitmore descendent in over two centuries to not hold the title. People try to blame it on George, but we all know that it is because you are really just an irresponsible little girl," Letti bit back, using the words that she knew would cut her sister the most.

Dessi bit her lip as her older sister spoke. Not being made Perfect was a great disappointment not only to Dessi but to her family as a whole. Ever since the family immigrated in the 1930's, the Meier's had been Perfects at Hogwarts. Every Whitmore, including her mother, had worn a Perfect's badge. The letter that her parents had sent her when they discovered that she would not be a Perfect had caused the blonde to cry for days. She finally spoke, fighting back tears, "I think I will be leaving now. I know when and where I am not wanted. I just never thought it would be among my own sisters." With that, she grabbed her bag and marched out of the great hall.

* * *

"Dessi," Elia called out as she entered the 5th year girls' dorm in Ravenclaw. She had just left the table in the great hall. She had just stared at her eldest sister after she had said that to Dessi. Elia knew that Letti, as well as all of the generations before her, had set a very high standard to live up to. Dessi, unfortunately, had to be the one to fall short. She was the one not at the top of her year because Hermione Granger was, instead she was second. Padma, one of her good friends, had been named Perfect over her. The fact was, Dessi was genuinely happy for these people, people she considered friends. It was something that Letti couldn't understand. The sisters had been raised to believe that they had to be the best. Dessi longed to be the best but often came up second instead. The fact that Dessi could be happy for another's success is what made her different from Elia and Letti.

Elia moved into the room and went to her sister's bed. The curtains were drawn and she could hear a muffled crying. Elia timidly pulled back a blue curtain and climbed onto her sister's bed with her.

"Elia," Dessi said with surprise and appreciation as she hugged her little sister.

"I'm sorry Dessi," Elia said as she rubbed her older sister's head, "You know it's not true. You being immature, I mean. I mean, who do we go to when we get into trouble, you. Who do we go to when we need cheering up, you. It's because you see beyond yourself to the needs of others. Plus, I don't think it helps that you have someone who cares enough about you to come over and tell your older sister to shut her big mouth after you leave the great hall."

"Thanks Elia," Dessi said looking at her younger sister, "it just hurts because, and it's all the faults you see in yourself being thrown into your face."

Elia nodded in agreement, "yeah, it hurts. Just give it some time and Letti will see how retarded she is being."

* * *

Saturday, a Hogsmede, day came however and Letti had still not seen the error of her ways. She had been ignoring Dessi as well as Elia to a certain extent. She didn't sit with them at lunch and made sure to avoid them when most of the house was in the common room. Dessi was beginning to wonder what it would take for her sister and her to make up.

The morning it was cold, but sunny. Dessi put on a pair of jeans and a cute top before heading to the village with Padma and her current boyfriend Justin Chambers as well as Lisa Turpin. George and Fred were going to buy some supplies, as they put it, before the meeting and George promised her a butterbeer afterwards. The group walked around the village, stopping in at Honey Dukes and enjoying their time until they decided to go to Hog's Head. Dessi made sure to get a seat near the front. She didn't want to miss a thing. While she was sitting there chit chatting with some random people something was said about Hermione's previous club that made her turn red.

"S.P.E.W.?" Dessi asked, "What's that"

"It's an organization for the freedom of house elves," Hermione replied just as Ron said, "It's this club Hermione came up with to try and trick house elves into taking cloths. She made up pay to join."

The remark got him an evil glare from the brunette.

"Hermione, why didn't you ever tell me about it?" Dessi asked slightly confused.

Hermione again went slightly red and stammered a bit, "Dessi, I've been to your house. Your family has at least two house elves. I didn't really think you would be interested in elfish freedom."

Dessi smiled and laughed, "Hermione, Pinky and Jazzy's grand parents were freed. Ever since then, they have just been servants. You know how house elves get, they think you are insulting them when you free them so we try and keep it as normal for them as possible, but we pay them an honest wage for honest work."

Hermione looked puzzled at her friend, "You mean you would have joined?"

Dessi nodded and Hermione replied, "When we get back to the castle, I will get you a button!"

* * *

The meeting had been very productive in Dessi's opinion and she was looking forward to learning about defense from Harry. After the meeting, George had made sure to take her hand as they walked with Fred towards Three Broomsticks. The three were chatting as they made their way through the somewhat crowded streets. Fred, however, seemed quite distracted by the site of Letti and Roger Davies a meter or two in front of them. His distraction increased as the three of them got a table in the pup a few tables over from Dessi's sister.

"Fred, does she have something on her face?" Dessi asked after she had caught Fred staring at Letti for the sixth time in five minutes.

"Who?" Fred said turning back to them as George and Dessi exchanged knowing glances.

"I thought you two hated my dear older sister," Dessi said looking directly at Fred who, unlike most of the other Weasley's, had learned how to control growing red.

"Hate is such a strong word Dessi Dearest," Fred said, using his slightly annoying nickname, "I would say have a mutual dislike of what each other stand for. But, let's face it, your sister has liked me since she realized boys didn't have cooties."

Dessi smiled and laughed before looking at Fred's sober face, "Oh, you mean you were serious?"

"Yes, in fact she told me herself," Fred said, puffing out his chest a bit.

"And when was that, before or after she dated your brother?" Dessi said, trying to put sense back into Fred's head.

"After. It was the night at snuffles' when you two were 'tired'," Fred said using air quotes, "We went upstairs to talk a bit away from the crowd. Let me just say your sister is quite flexible."

"Oh Fred, you're so funny, I forgot to laugh," Dessi replied back, not believing a word of it.

"Dessi, I'm being serious. You sister and I got to know each other that night, and a few times since then. Let's just say the witch statue has seen her fair share of Fred Weasley," Fred said with a grin.

"You are so full of it," Dessi replied, "There is no way that Letti would do that and be on a date with Roger Davies two meters away from you."

Fred's face dropped then and he stood up muttering something about getting a butterbeer even though he had one in front of him at that moment.

"Excuse my brother, he is the jealous type," George said kissing his girlfriend's cheek as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him.

"Was he being serious?" Dessi asked, confused.

"I think he was. Obviously I have never seen anything, but he see has mentioned it a few times, usually right after it has happened. Apparently he asked her to come today and she told him that she would rather eat slugs than be seen on a date with him," George replied.

"She hasn't told me anything about this," Dessi replied, very hurt, "We have been fighting less than a week, this sounds like it has been going on much longer than that."

"I don't know," George replied not sure what to tell his girlfriend. He had been positive that Dessi had known.

"Whatever, it's her life," Dessi said shaking it off, but still upset, "What did you buy this morning?"

George smiled, "The usual, you know. Things that explode and annoy the dear Perfects."

At that time, Fred came back with Angelina Johnson in tow. It was quite obvious to all parties involved, except Angelina, that Fred was using her to try and make Letti jealous.

"Dessi, would you like to take a walk with me?" George asked after a few moments of watching the other two flirt outrageously, not being able to take it anymore.

Dessi, wide eyes and slightly disgusted at the display Fred was putting on nodded, "Yes, I think that would be a great idea. It was nice to see you again Angelina. Fred, as always, the pleasure is all yours." She quickly scrambled out of the booth with George and put her coat back on over her pink top. George echoed her good byes and soon both were back in the crowded street holding hands.

"Where do you want to go?" Dessi asked, waving at some people she knew as they walked.

"I was thinking maybe we could walk towards the shrieking shack. Not go all the way over, but to where not every eye in Hogwarts is looking at you," George replied growing slightly nervous.

Dessi smiled at him, "You usually like every eye to be on you."

"Usually," George agreed with a smile, "But when I am with you, I know that they are looking at me, but you. I mean, who is a class clown when compared to the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts."

"So someone has to be the center of attention," Dessi said as the crowd started thinning.

"No," George said, "But I know you are not the fondest of all that attention and I am not fond of it when it comes from other guys."

"I thought Fred was the jealous one," Dessi said, taking a seat on a log at the edge of the forest.

"Well, I get it honestly. I trust you and I trust Fred and Ron, but the other guys I wouldn't trust them as far as Percy could throw them," George replied sitting down next to her.

Dessi smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly, "You have nothing to worry about and you know it. No one stares at me," George scoffed at that remark, "and even if they did, like your mad little mind seems to think, just remember that they are not the one that makes my eyes light up and smile just by walking into a room."

George leaned over and kissed her softly. He let his face linger in front of her for a moment, her eyes still closed, before whispering, "I love you."

Dessi was taken back, "Pardon?"

George put a hand on each of Dessi's cheeks and smiled, "I, George Fabian Weasley, love you, Desdemona Emilia Meier."

Dessi smiled a worried smile at him, "George, you don't have to say it because Letti is critiquing us for our decisions. I want you to say it when you mean it."

"Dessi, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," George said smiling at his girlfriend.

Dessi allowed a genuine smile to spread across her face, from her lips to her face, "I love you too."

George smiled brightly back at her and leaned down and kissed her. It was full of love and tenderness.


	5. Letting Go

Dessi sat on her older sister's bed. It was about 7pm and Letti was still wondering the halls with Roger, but Dessi had something to say and would wait patiently to say it. Cho Chang came in as did Marietta Combs and gave her weird looks, which Dessi took as par for the course, those two girls never did seem to like any of the Meier sisters. Otherwise, she sat there with no interruptions. She flipped through a few copies of Witch Weekly that were lying on Letti's night stand and bided her time. Finally, Letti happily came through the door of the dorm. All of the other Ravenclaws had vacated to spend what was left of their Saturday night with other friends, leaving Letti alone to deal with her younger sister. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her blonde haired sister sitting there.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off pleasuring your trouble making boyfriend?" Letti snapped.

Dessi nonchalantly raised her eyebrows before replying in a bored even tone, "No, but shouldn't you be reminding his twin brother how flexible you are?"

Letti opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. That, paired with the red glow her face was currently giving off, gave Fred's tale all of the verification it would ever need.

Dessi got off her sister's bed and came to stand right in front of her. She folded her arms across her chest. When she spoke this time she was not able to keep the emotion out of her voice, "There are two things I don't understand. First of all, how do you not tell Elia and me that you were sleeping with your sworn enemy? Second, where do you get off basically calling me a slag and the family screw up because I am messing around with my boyfriend of a little less than a year while you are doing worse?"

Letti looked her sister in the eye as she replied, her voice filled with frustration and anger, "I didn't tell you two because I knew that both of you bagger me. You would want me to date him, to be his girlfriend, and do all the other things girls are supposed to do and I didn't want that with Fred. We were supposed to be just friends that slept together. I didn't want another Weasley boyfriend. He was just supposed to be fun. I mean, I had to stroke his ego a bit, but I made it perfectly clear. Then he wanted to take me to Hogsmede this weekend and I didn't want that to happen so I batted my eyes at Roger a couple times. As for me judging you for your actions, I really just don't want you to get hurt. Did you not see me cry all summer? I know I said some mean things about the whole Perfect thing, but you have something I wanted and you really didn't seem to care that you didn't have something I had."

"Letti, what do I have that you don't?" Dessi asked, exasperated and confused.

"You have a noble, brave, loyal man who cares so deeply for you," Letti said as a few tears went down her cheeks, "And I am in love with a guy who only has loyalty to himself." With that, the black haired girl collapsed sobbing onto her bed.

Dessi sat down beside her sister and put her head on her shoulder, "Letti, it will be ok. He is not a dumb man, he will see the light and come back, it may just take him a bit."

Letti shook her head no, "Dessi, don't you see, we are going into war. We could die. What if he dies and never realizes that he was wrong and doesn't ever come back to me? What if I never touch him again? What if I never love another person like I love him?"

Dessi shushed her sister and rubbed her head, not really knowing what to say to comfort her sister. She understood where she was coming from, but she also knew that George would never do something like what Percy did. Worse, she knew Letti knew that too. Thus, nothing she said was going to ease her mind or help her mend her broken heart. So, she just pulled her older sister closer to her, kissing the top of the raven haired girl's head.


	6. Tension

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was eerily quiet when the Meier sister arrived to spend their Holiday break. Tonks had been kind enough to pick them up at Kings Cross and get them back to the empty house before she nervously left. In actuality, the house was not exactly empty. Sirus was in his room and at least one member of the Order that the girls did not know was asleep in the living room, but the news of Mr. Weasley's attack had left a film across the house. Even though the attack was s few days before and reports from St. Mungo's were very good, it created a tension that nothing seemed to break for the three sisters. Adding to that was the fact that none of them had spoken to a Weasley since the day of the attack and they were anxious to see how their friends were dealing with the situation.

They took their luggage up stairs, someone having put a sheet over Mrs. Black so she did not stir as they passed. Elia put her trunk on the bed in the room she had shared with Ginny over the summer, but quickly joined her older sisters in their room. Dessi and Letti silently went about unpacking while Elia sat on Dessi's bed, looking oblivious to her surroundings.

Suddenly, while Dessi was putting away her underwear and Letti was fishing out her hair brush, Elia spoke up, "When are we going to see dad?"

Dessi bit her bottom lip nervously. While reports on their father's health had been good, the recovery had not gone as well as was originally hoped. While they had joked about not having to buy their dad another tie for Christmas, they were all worried about seeing him. Their mother had been vague in her coded letters, for obvious reasons, so the girls were unsure about exactly how much their father had recovered.

"Soon," Dessi said after a moment, "in fact, why don't we see if Tonks is still near by. She might be willing to take us over."

Tonks had given the trio strict orders not to leave the house by themselves and to definitely not go to the hospital without an escort.

With that, Elia jumped off the bed and went to the window. She saw many muggles wondering about. She had almost given up hope of finding Tonks until she caught sight of a bit of pink hair sticking out of rather drab looking hat. Elia knocked on the glass of the window, signaling to Tonks, who saw her, nodded, and made her way to the door.

"She's coming to the door," Elia reported. The sisters felt bad, bothering Tonks, but knew that she was not the only member of the Order in the area, keeping watch, and that, in all likelihood, someone was most likely on duty to make sure they got to the hospital alright.

"Good," Dessi replied with a smile, giving the impression of more happiness than she felt. She was scared to death to see her father lying perfectly still in that bed again.

The trip over to the hospital was tense, unsurprisingly. Tonks did not even try to make jokes, something completely out of her usual character. Finally the girls had cleared their way to the hallway outside their father's room. Tonks left them in the care of the other Auror on duty and went outside to keep watch and "buy an ice cream."

The girls stared at the door. It was a normal hospital door, maybe even less significant than most since it was supposed to be a broom closet door. Yet, behind its plain wood finish was the answer to questions that had been hounding the girls for months. None of them believed that what lied behind that door would be welcome.

Suddenly, Letti, took a deep breath and stepped forward, an action that immediately relieved her sisters. Even in the worst of times, it comforted them to know that their roles remained mostly unchanged. She turned the knob and stepped into the room, the younger girls following her.

"Girls!" Their father's voice rang out as soon as all three had entered the magically enlarged room.

The sisters stood in awe. Their father was not lying there, close to death as he once had been, but alert, sitting up and playing cards with their mother. It was obvious that he was not completely well again, but much farther along than their mother's letters had lead them to believe.

"Daddy!" Elia shouted, tears in her eyes, crossing the room and hugging her father.

"Dad," Letti croaked out before following suit.

Dessi couldn't speak for the tears of joy running down her face, instead, she just joined the hug, happier than she had been in ages.


	7. The Future

Dessi sat next to her Letti, rereading the same page in her book for the three hundredth time, yet still not retaining any of it. Even though they had been in the same house for days now, Dessi had not seen George since the day that his father was attacked. Between the two of them visiting their respective fathers, they kept missing each other. She bit her lip in anticipation every time she heard the front door open. Now, it was late on Christmas Eve and all Dessi wanted to do was climb into George's arms. Imagining the warmth of his arms around him, Dessi drifted off to sleep.

A sudden noise startled Dessi awake. She went to move back, only to find something holding her firmly in place. Blinking her eyes a few times, Dessi finally realized that she was nuzzled next to her sleeping boyfriend on the love seat. His snoring had woke her up.

"Hey you," Dessi said with a smile, gently poking George in the ribs.

"Ow," George moaned, his eyes still shut, "Is that really appropriate?"

"I suppose not," Dessi said with the smile still pasted on her face, "I mean, if you want o sleep away these precious parent free moments that we have, that is your choice."

With that, George flashed a wicked smile before sitting up straighter and pulling Dessi onto his lap.

"How is this for wasting moments," George said before kissing her.

The kiss was soft yet passionate. She kissed him back with equal force and energy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running a hand through his hair occasionally. His hands ran up and down the sides of her body before pulling her closer to him.

"Ahem," one of the pictures on the wall cleared its throat, causing the two teenagers to break away from one another, "Thank you."

Dessi blushed from being caught by the portrait, "Now I feel foolish."

George smiled again as his girlfriend played mindlessly with his hair. "It's ok love, they are just jealous," he whispered to her before kissing her cheek.

Sighing heavily, Dessi put her head on George's shoulder, "I heard your dad is going to be fine."

George nodded, "I heard the same about yours."

Dessi smiled slightly, "Yea. I was with him last night."

"How was that," George said as he brushed her hair back so it was over her shoulder.

"Interesting, to say the least, he wants me to take occlumency lessons."

"Why?" George asked, confused.

"To keep my mind my own. Apparently, I was good at it as a child," Dessi stated, no emotion in her voice as she said it.

"Dessi, most people would think that being good at occlumency was a positive," George said teasingly.

A sad smile broke across Dessi's face, "I know. I'm not unhappy about it. It is just that every time I think about that, I start thinking worst case scenarios. Like, what would happen if mum or dad were, well, I don't want to say it."

George brushed the stray tear from Dessi's cheek and gently turned her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"Dessi, I can't say that nothing is going to change and that everything will be alright but I love you with all of my heart and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," George said with nothing but love and truthfulness in his voice.

"Thanks," Dessi said sincerely, leaning up to kiss him chastely.

"You know, Fred and I have taken precautions," George said somewhat nervously.

"Like what?" Dessi asked curiously.

"Well, you know how Fred has started seeing Angelina?" George asked.

"Yes, I'm actually kind of surprised how well he has taken to her," Dessi replied honestly.

"Well, after this attack on dad happened. We decided that if something happened to one of us, the other one would take care of the other one's girl," George stated. He was biting his lip, not sure how Dessi would react to that news.

"What?" Dessi stated, more than asked, pulling away from her boyfriend.

"Not that sort of take care of. More like be a best friend and shoulder to cry with," George said, back tracking.

Dessi pulled away from his arms that were reaching for her, "that's all. Nothing more?"

George bit his lip nervously, "We were not very specific. It was more along the lines of 'take care of Dessi if something happens to me, make sure she is happy, safe, and secure.'"

Dessi looked at him and replied very dryly, "I don't have any sort of agreement like that with my sisters."

George smiled with that, knowing this was the first stage of getting off the hook with his girlfriend, "Well that's good, because I always thought Elia was just too young for me."

Dessi rolled her eyes with a half smile, "Will you promise me that you will keep yourself safe at least? I really do not want to be stuck with only your twin for the rest of my life."

George pulled Dessi close to him again, "I promise."

Dessi then tilted her head up and kissed her boyfriend gently before whispering, "Thank you."


	8. Fake It

"Get up you slug," Elia said, poking her older sister in the side.

"Ow," Dessi said grumpily as woke up. Her younger sister was sitting on her bed beside her, "What do you want Elia?"

"You promised you would help me pick out an outfit for Hogsmeade today," Elia said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right. Your date with Neville," Dessi replied as she yawned.

"It is not a date Dessi!" Elia stated firmly as she jumped off the bed, "He just wants to get some tea."

"When a boy wants to get tea at Puddifoot's unless it's a date," Dessi replied with as smile. Her red haired sister just rolled her eyes in response.

Dessi rose from her bed and went to the bathroom as Elia started flipping through Dessi's potions book. She noticed all her roommates were gone already. This was not unusual. Ever since they had returned back from Christmas break, Dessi had been very busy. Between her occlumency lessons, her usual school work, preparing for her OWLs, and the DA she had not seen much of anyone. The only exception was Padma who was her study buddy. Even Padma, however, was in bed earlier and got up later than Dessi.

Her relationships had suffered as a result of her busy schedule. Getting ready for Hogsmeade was the first time she was going to be with Elia in weeks, aside from their usual lunch meetings, of which Dessi had missed a few trying to catch up on her lessons. She had not spent any time with Letti recently either. Even George and her were on the rocks. The last time they had spoken, they had gotten into a fight. It had been at a DA meeting when George got partnered up with her and had deliberately sent a weak spell her way. She was so upset with him for not testing her that she refused to speak to him for a week. They had made plans for today only because he had sent her a note asking her to meet him in the foyer before going to Hogsmeade.

After Dessi had showered, she followed her sister down to the 4th year room. The two spent an hour trying to decide what Elia should wear on her non date with Neville. In the end, they settled on a tan sweater with a hunter green collared shirt underneath and a jean skirt with tan boots. The colors went well with her red hair and green eyes. Dessi then did her younger sister's makeup and hair.

"If Neville doesn't call this a date as soon as he sees you, I will know he's gay," Dessi said with a smile as she turned her sister around so she could see herself in the mirror.

Elia simply rolled her eyes at her sister before giving her a hug and whispering, "Thanks Dessi."

As Elia headed off to meet Neville in the courtyard, Dessi meandered up to the 6th year room to see if her older sister had left yet.

"Hey," Dessi said as she entered the door and saw Letti reading a magazine on her bed, the wireless on. She sat on the edge of the bed before lying across it so her legs were still on the ground.

"Hey," Letti replied, barely looking up from her magazine.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Dessi asked, looking over at Cho's clothing piled bed. Apparently, Dessi thought, Elia wasn't the only one who had trouble picking out what to wear.

"Let's see. I could go to Hogsmeade on the biggest romance holiday of the year, be painfully reminded that I am in love with a man who is a traitor, and come home depressed or I can stay here, eat chocolate by myself on Valentine's Day, and be depressed," Letti replied, still not looking up from her magazine.

"What's the difference?" Dessi asked.

"If I stay here, I can do it all in my sweatpants," Letti deadpanned.

"Fair enough," Dessi replied, "But, do you really want to just stay here? Come on, you could go with Luna and make fun of all the couples at Puddifoots. You know how much she enjoys that."

"Already thought of that," Letti stated, "Luna and Hermione have some scheme cooked up to help Harry. I was too afraid that it was expanding SPEW to chickens to join in."

Dessi gave her increasingly sarcastic sister a look, "You like SPEW."

Letti finally looked up with a small smile, "Yeah, I do. But I just felt weird with Hermione. She is too, well, too snotty for my taste. Too much of a know it all."

Dessi laughed, "George and Fred would the same about you."

"Who wouldn't George and Fred say that about?" Letti replied with a laugh.

"Letti, please come to Hogsmeade. I think it would do you some good. Get out, get

some fresh air. I know this is hard for you, but I think it would get you out of this funk. Besides, you know that there are tons of 5th years dying to make your Valentine's Day one to remember," Dessi pleaded with her sister.

"No," Letti said turning back to her magazine.

"Fine," Dessi said getting off the bed and making her way towards the door, "sit here and

wallow in self pity like you have been ever since Percy didn't come to his parents' for Christmas. I understand that it hurts, but you have to remember who you are. You are not "Percy Weasley's Girlfriend." I mean, there was once when you held that title, but it doesn't define who you are. You are Juliet Meier: Smartest, Prettiest, Wittiest 6th Year at Hogwarts. Don't let him being an ass define you."

"Dessi, I really don't want to be that girl," Letti said quietly, "but it hurts. Especially when I was hoping so much that he would be there."

Dessi went back to her sister's bed, taking her hand in hers.

"Juliet," Dessi said with loving determination, "Get out of this bed. You are going to go to Hogsmede. You are going to drink a butterbeer and eat a caldron cake or two. You are going to laugh, you are going to smile."

Letti looked at her sister, exasperated, "Why?"

"Because if you fake it enough, it becomes real Letti," Dessi said, squeezing her sister's hand.


	9. Forgiveness

George waited impatiently in the chilly courtyard, twirling a rose in his hand. Fred had already left with Angelina to enjoy their first Valentine's Day together. George desperately wanted to spend time with his own girlfriend. The past few weeks, she had been very busy, he knew, but the last few times he had spent more than a minute with her, she would snap at him. The worst had been at the DA meeting when she practically hurled spells at him and left as soon as Harry allowed it. He had been very surprised when she actually agreed to meet him. He was not sure what he had done that had upset her so much, but he intended to make amends with her today.

The past few weeks had been very rough. He had no quidditch to keep him busy. Instead, he had been focusing on the business. It was going well, but it was becoming harder and harder to run it and keep up with his classes. Coupled with the horrors that Umbridge was causing across the school made him dislike Hogwarts.

George was thinking about the store that was for rent in the ally when he realized Dessi was walking through the door into the courtyard. George took the moment to soak in how gorgeous she really was. He had always felt that way towards her. Not only was she physically beautiful, but her inside beauty showed through as well. He never felt like he deserved her and that is what made these past few weeks the worst. Deep down, George was scared that Dessi had realized that she was too good for him. He kept telling himself that she was busy with everything and that's why she wasn't around much, but his biggest fear was that she was pulling away to make it easier on herself when she ended things.

Dessi came to a stop about a foot in front of George.

"Hullo," Dessi said with a slight smile. She felt both guilty about being mean to him, but also mad still. She hadn't decided yet which emotion was going to win out.

"Are you still mad at me?" George asked with a smile, even as his insides were churning. Yet, he felt it was best to ask the question directly and find out the answer first thing.

Dessi sighed heavily, "George, I'm not the girl that you saved last year from Malfoy. You have to understand that I can take care of myself. And, even if you don't think that I can, shooting weak spells at me isn't going to make me better."

"I can understand that, but you have to understand something too," George stated clearly, with only a tad of annoyance in his voice, "I have had a feeling ever since something happened to dad that something horrible is going to happen to you. I know you can take care of yourself, otherwise you wouldn't be taking those mind lessons, but I don't want to be the one that causes you harm and I was so afraid I was going to."

"No one else was afraid that they were going to cause their partner horrible harm," Dessi said calmly, crossing her arms.

"No one else is in love with their partner," George replied back.

"Maybe we shouldn't be partner's anymore," Dessi said back with a slight smile, "Maybe I should be with Padma and you should be with Fred or something like that."

George shook his head, "I don't think that is the answer Dessi."

"Then I really do not know what to tell you George," Dessi said, exasperated.

George sighed and took Dessi's hands in his, "Des, love, you are smart, you are funny, you are bloody gorgeous, and you are the one I care about above all others. I don't want to let you out of my sight because the only way that I know you are alright is if you are right here with me. There is no solution to our problem because I will never be satisfied that you are safe until this is all over. Yes, you should partner with someone else at DA, but that does not mean that I am going to be happy about it. I know you have to have your lessons with Snape, even though they just make me worry about you more. I realize that I am being over protective, but I am not going to stop."

Dessi bit back tears and nodded. She threw her arms around his neck and let him hold her close.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" George asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes," Dessi said as she released him and wiped away the tears that had leaked out, "yes it does."

George smiled and took her hand in his. They walked off to Hogsmeade.


End file.
